In many complex systems, such as aircraft, many computer functions are performed by modular printed circuit boards (PCBs) located within a chassis, such as an Aerospace Environment Support Unit (AESU) or a Communication Management Unit (CMU). The chassis allows operators and maintenance personnel to efficiently stack multiple printed circuit boards. The chassis are light weight and made of a flimsy metal and thus are not very rigid devices. The PCBs inserted within the chassis are stiff, thus requiring some sort of guide and lock to secure the printed circuit board within the chassis. Because of the difference between the rigidity of the printed circuit boards and the chassis, electrical and mechanical connections between the PCBs and the chassis can be compromised in a vibrating environment such as an aircraft where extended periods of vibration occur.
Certain PCB track systems have been developed in order to securely hold the PCB within a chassis. One such device uses a track that includes multiple spring-loaded parts. A PCB stacked in this device is difficult to release because of the direction and location of the springs-loaded parts, thus, increased maintenance time and costs occur. Also, because these devices do not apply pressure to an entire edge of a printed circuit board, these devices may disconnect from electrical connections during moderate periods of vibration.
Therefore, there exists a need for securing printed circuit boards within a chassis during long periods of vibration and allowing a user to easily remove the printed circuit board from the chassis. There is also a need to lock a PCB securely in a stable or rigid chassis to preclude vertical excursion under vibration that may destroy connectors used at the ends of the boards for electrical and/or signal transmission.